The Grand Finale
by Malzoo
Summary: Takes place right after/on Snow Whites coronation. About her ruling and choosing a husband to become the prince of the realm.


She saw him leave. Snow White looked her huntsman in the eyes where he stood at the back of the hall, not cheering 'long live the queen' like everyone else. Just standing there, smiling for a couple of minutes and then he just left. She felt a bit hurt that he didn't want to stay for the celebration of her coronation along with the others. Maybe he thought that his job was done, that he had brought her to her rightful place and she had brought happiness back to the kingdom and therefore, his job was done. But she couldn't believe that, she wouldn't. She needed him here, to stay and advise her and... She suddently noticed that the music had stopped and that the audience was silent. It was her time to say something. She took a few moments to gather herself somewhat before carefully opening her mouth.

"This, is a happy day. Not just for me, but for all of us! We're finally rid of this evil and I can promise you that it shall not exist whilst I'm alive. Whilst I live, you can rest asured that nothing you hold dear will be harmed, in any way. Never shall you starve again! Never shall you die of wounds! Never shall your families be taken from you! These are my vows and to them I hold!"

Shortly after Snow Whites' speech the hall was once again filld with applause and cheering and the sound of trumpets. She looked for William standing in the front row beside his father, giving her a nod sayng she did good. That helped more than she cared to admit and for the rest of the evening, she would think no more of the huntsman who had caused her so much pain by leaving her ceremony, she would just be happy at her feast with all of her people.

At the grand dinner there were several people who stood up, raising their glasses in toasts to her honor and she greeted them all with a smile and sometimes even a laughter. Even the dwarves seemed to be enjoying themselves, sitting right in the middle of it all telling stories of old from their time in the mines digging for gold. Now they wouldn't need to dig for gold no more, nor did they have to steal because it was Snow Whites' plan to provide them with everything they could possibly need, just like she would do with the rest of her people. Except for maybe the noble men who were very capable of taking care of their own finances. And now, coming to think of noble men, Snow realized that she would have to marry one day. Suddently all of her soldiers and nobles coming up to her complementing her and bringing gifts didn't feel as genuine. Most of them were probably just out to become a prince. Even Williams' father was giving her constant compliments, but that probably wasn't to benefit himself, but his son who was currently sitting on her right side almost completely silent since she was highly busy thanking people for their kindness. She didn't even have time to eat her food, which was a shame because she was extremely hungry and the food on her plate looked so delicious she could almost taste it in her mouth.

Before Snow White had even tried the meat, waitresses filled the dining room only to bring out the plates with the main course and bring in the dessert. She didn't even have time to protest. And then the entertainment came in, thankfully. It was a play written by some of the inhabitants of the near village. It really was quite fun and quirky and Snow got so caught up in it that she only thought of taking a few spoons of dessert. And then when the play was over, it was quickly replaced by another entertainment group, just like the dessert, only the dessert was the last course and they wouldn't get any more food. Her stomach made an unhappy growl, but she tried not to mind it and looked at all the happy faces around her. She was probably the only one who would be going to bed hungry tonight and that was a good thing, at least comparing to the nights of Ravennas reign when everyone was hungry all the time.

Later that night Snow Whit shut the door to her chambers and silently enjoyed her peace and quiet for a few minutes. It was long past midnight and no one had given her some alone time all day. Her hand-maidens had just left and she was now sitting on her bed in her white night gown. She looked out the window and sighed of happiness. She had requested this room particularly to be her private chambers, not only because she didn't want her fathers or Ravennas old room but because this one had an amazing view. And she could spot the dark tower from this window and think about how far she had come. Suddently she heard a gentle knock on the door, quickly followed by a voice that shed recognize anywhere. William.

"Snow? Are you awake?"

"I'm still awake William. You can come in."

At first when he entered he git a bit surprised to find her in nothing but her night gown, but then relxed. They had known eachother ever since they were children and it was not unappropriate for him to see her like this. At least not to them. He had a leather bag in his hand that got Snow a bit curious.

"What's that?"

"Oh right this, uhm..." He blushed a little. "I saw you didn't get that much to eat at the feast so I thought you might want a little something before you went to sleep."

"That is so thoughtful, thank you so much. Just put it over there."

Quickly he did as she said and put it on the table by the book shelves. She didn't know what food he had brought her but she wanted to find out, so she stood up to look over his shoulder. There were some bread, meat, cheese and some grapes. Perfect. William straigthened up.

"There. Well, I guess I should be going then. Good night Snow... Your Majesty."

"William!"

He had just turned and begun to walk out the room when she called, but immediatly turned back when she called.

"Yes?"

With two steps she walked up to him to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."


End file.
